


La cible

by Arohane



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arohane/pseuds/Arohane
Summary: Nom de la cible : Huang RenjunÂge : 18 ansOccupation : ÉtudiantCommentaire : Sa vie semble des plus ennuyantes, mettons-y un peu de piquant.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement  
> Pour public averti 
> 
> Déjà poster sur Wattpad depuis 2018

_@jenojam est connecté_  
_@nanajaemin est connecté_

_jenojam est en train d'écrire_

**jenojam** Il parait qu'il va y avoir un nouveau dans notre classe

 **nanajaemin** Tu sais ça d'où?

 **jenojam** J'étais dans le couloir et j'ai entendu notre prof de français dire qu'il allait avoir un nouvel étudiant dans la classe C-03. 

**nanajaemin** Cool, et pourquoi tu me dis ça?

 **jenojam** Je sais pas, d'après toi

 **nanajaemin** Oh, tu voudrais qu'on s'amuse un peu avec lui?

 **jenojam** S'il fait l'affaire pourquoi pas

**nanajaemin** et qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il ne veut pas?

 **jenojam** Mec, on est les mecs les plus populaires du bahut. Les filles nous vénèrent et et garçons veulent tous se tenir avec nous. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ferais exception.

 **nanajaemin** Tu as raison. Mais il est sensé arriver quand ce nouveau?

 **jenojam** Aucune idée, ça ne devrait pas tarder. En attendant, tu es libre là tout de suite?

 **nanajaemin** Oui

 **jenojam** On se rejoins là-bas?

 **nanajaemin** Je suis là dans cinq minutes

 **jenojam** Parfait, see you.

 _@nanajaemin est déconnecté_  
_@jenojam est déconnecté_


	2. Chapter 2

**7h42**

La cible venait de faire son entré dans la cours de l'établissement dédié à l'éducation de jeune être qui n'en avait rien à foutre. Elle marchait en essayant de passer inaperçu ce qui fut assez facile considérant de fait que toutes les personnes autour semblaient bien trop occupé pour remarque sa présente anodine à leur petite vie tellement compliqué. 

**7h45**

Elle venait de traverser la porte de métal pour se dirigé vers le bureau où elle devait rejoindre son professeur principal. La femme était debout et parlait avec un autre homme. Elle lui sourit et lui demanda de la suivre. 

**8h00**

Les étudiants entre dans la classe en faisant un bruit assourdissant. L'enseignante entre après eux, suivit par la cible que ne savait pas où s'installer. Tous les regards était poser sur elle, mais deux d'entre eux se voulaient encore plus persistant que les autres. <

\- Tu peux t'asseoir où tu le souhaite mais avant si tu veux bien te présenter au reste de la classe. 

La cible hocha la tête et se plaça au devant de la classe pour se présenter. Elle qui espérait pouvoir échapper à ce moment des plus gênant, c'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait espéré. une trentaine de paires d'œils la fixaient comme s'ils voulaient lire ses pensées. Plus vite se serait fini, mieux elle se sentira. 

\- Je m'appelle Huang Renjun. Je suis d'origine chinoise mais je vie en Corée depuis cinq ans. Qu'elle dit dans un coréen qui était des plus parfait. 

Elle força un sourire et partie s'asseoir à la table à l'avant de la classe. 

Un picotement dans sa nuque, quelqu'un l'observait, quelqu'un le fixait, quelqu'un le rendait des plus mal à l'aise. Il ne devait pas se retourner. Il ne devait pas savoir de qui était cette personne. Il ne devait pas croiser son regard. 

Malheureusement pour elle, la cible jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, ne sachant pas ce qui l'entendrait ensuite. 

Un regard. Un sourire. La cible avait été atteint de plein fouet. Elle s'était retourné, ne s'attendant pas à la suite des choses. 

**8h12**

Cible verrouillé. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jaemin et Jeno étaient assis à leur table habituelle. Devant eux, un americano quadruple expresso et un cappuccino glacée extra vanille. Ils étaient concentrés sur cette seule et unique personne qui attendait en file pour recevoir sa commande, un chocolat chaud double crème. Les cours étaient fini pour la journée, ils avaient eu de la chance de le trouver ici puisqu'ils l'avaient perdu de vue sur l'heure du midi. Il s'était volatilisé, disparue, comme le lapin dans un chapeau de magicien. 

Il s'était assis à une table un peu plus loin mais pas assez pour sortir de leur champ de vision. Son téléphone portable à la main, il observait l'objet comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Il prit une première gorgée, puis une seconde. Ils devaient agir. 

\- Maintenant, dit Jeno en se levant suivit par Jaemin.

Sept pas. C'était la distance qui les séparait avant qu'ils ne les franchissent pour le rejoindre. C'était le moment de mettre en oeuvre leur plan, tout était parfait. Une bonne ambiance, de bons breuvages et surtout un être totalement innocent qui ne savait rien de leur pensées.

\- Allo, dit Jaemin, tu es Renjun n'est-ce pas? Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir?

Il leva les yeux et le regarda. C'était le garçon qui l'avait regarder dans son cours du matin. Celui qui l'accompagnait il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu, peut-être qu'il était dans une autre classe ou qu'il ne l'avait tout simplement pas remarqué.

\- Oui, si vous voulez.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux garçons s'installe à la table. S'en suit des présentation, rien de plus naturel.

\- Je suis Jaemin et lui c'est Jeno. On est dans la même classe que toi et comme tu es nouveau on s'est dit qu'on viendrait te voir.

\- Merci, c'est gentil de votre part. Répondit Renjun en leur souriant.

Tellement innocent.

\- Donc tu viens de Chine? Demanda Jeno.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es en Corée depuis cinq ans si je me souviens bien, continua Jaemin.

\- Exactement.

\- Tu parles vraiment bien coréen, c'est surprenant, complimenta Jeno.

\- Merci, j'ai beaucoup étudier pour arriver à un niveau égal aux autres. Avoua Renjun.

\- Je vois, si jamais tu as des difficulté tu peux nous demander, proposa Jaemin, tu m'as l'aire gentil donc qui sait, nous pourrions devenir amis.

Renjun sourit. Il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer aussi rapidement des personnes souhaitant devenir ami avec lui. Quand il était arrivé en Corée s'était plutôt le contraire. Ne parlez pas au Chinois il ne comprend rien de toute façon.

\- Tu as instagram? Demanda finalement Jeno.

\- Ah, oui j'ai...

\- On peut t'ajouter? 

\- Oui, attendez.

Renjun leur montra son portable qui était ouvert sur sa page instagram, huangjunie. Simple et efficace, exactement comme lui.

\- Je te suis, dit Jaemin.

\- Moi aussi, renchérie Jeno.

\- Je suis désolé mais on va devoir y aller, s'excusa Jaemin en attrapant son verre de plastique vide. On se voit demain en cours!

\- Oui, à demain.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Jeno et Jaemin. Tout se passait pour le mieux et la suite ne serait que plus intéressante.


	4. Chapter 4

\- AH, Jeno plus vite!!!

Des bruits de claquement. Des soupires de plaisance. Des gémissement de bien-être. Des cris qui s'échappaient par-ci par-là. Puis finalement un ultime grognement suivit de spasmes incontrôlés qui mirent fin à tout le reste.

\- Tu t'es amélioré, fit remarque Jaemin qui reprenait son souffle petit à petit

\- J'espère, si ce n'était pas le cas j'aurai honte, avoua Jeno en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Et j'irai voir ailleurs. Dit Jaemin pour l'embêter.

\- Qui? Ton ex?

Jaemin regarda Jeno en fronçant le sourcils. S'il avait encore des forces il lui aurait foutu un coup dans les côtes mais heureusement pour le plus vieux il était exténué. 

\- Lui au moins il sortait toujours avant de venir contrairement à toi, s'empressa de dire Jaemin.

\- C'est arrivé deux fois! Protesta Jeno.

\- Deux fois de trop.

\- Comme si tu n'avais pas aimé.

-On change de sujet. Parlons de Renjun.

Jeno se retourna et attrapa son portable qu'il ouvrit pour afficher la page Instagram du concerné. Quelques photos de lui et certaines avec un autre garçon.

\- Il est beau, une chance sinon ça aurait été bien moins intéressant, fit remarquer Jeno avant d'aimer la photo.

\- Plus ou moins beau que moi? Demanda Jaemin faussement jaloux.

\- Toi tu es sexy, lui il est mignon. Vous n'êtes pas de la même ligue. 

\- Bonne réponse. Bon c'est qui l'autre mec là? Dit Jaemin en appuyant sur une photo pour l'agrandir. 

Il a un petit frère, fit remarquer Jeno.

\- Ouff, j'avais peur qu'il ait un copain.

\- Comme si ça pourrait nous arrêter, t'avais bien un copain la première fois qu'on a couché ensemble et ça ne nous a pas arrêté pour autant.

\- Tu marque un point.

\- Bon assez parler de Renjun, tu es prêt pour un deuxième round? 

Jaemin attrapa les couvertures qui s'étaient retrouver au pied du lit et les remonta par-dessus lui pour abriter son corps complètement nu. 

\- Je suis fatigué et il est tard.

\- On dort ici alors? Demanda Jeno.

\- Moi oui, de toute façon il n'y a personne chez moi.

-Parfait, j'espère que tu seras près demain matin parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'être doux.

\- Je sais, bonne nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

Renjun venait d'entré dans son établissement scolaire en traînant des pieds. Il n'avait pas très bien dormis, à la seconde où il fermait les yeux il le revoyait sourire et il entendait son rire strident qui lui cassait les oreilles. Pourtant aujourd'hui il donnerait tout pour pouvoir l'entendre des heures durant. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les bourgeons fleurirent avec l'arriver du printemps sans qu'il ne lui demande d'aller chez un fleuriste pour acheter des fleures pour leur mère. C'était en février, nous étions le premier mai. Trois mois. 85 jours. 2040 heures. 122 400 minutes. 7 344 000 secondes et des poussières. «On fini par s'habituer», «Soit fort», «Ça passe avec le temps», «Essaie de ne pas y penser». Des paroles ce voulant encourageantes mais qui n'avaient aucun effet réel. Plus le temps passait, plus il lui manquait. Plus il voulait l'oublier, plus il y pensait. Changer d'environnement n'avait rien fait de mieux, il ne pouvait juste plus aller pleurer dans se chambre pendant des heures et des heures.

\- Bon matin!

Il se retourna, Jeno et Jaemin étaient juste devant lui, souriants comme toujours. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur humeur, il devait faire comme d'habitude et mettre ce masque sur sa peau laiteuse pour laisser croire au monde extérieur que tout allait pour le mieux. C'est sans doute ce que son frère aurait voulu. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait pour essayer de se convaincre.

\- Bon matin, répondit Renjun, accompagnant le tout d'un sourire se voulant parfait et vrai.

\- On se demandait avec Jeno, est-ce que ce soir après le cours tu voudrais qu'on te fasse découvrir un peu notre coin?

\- Oh, oui j'aimerai beaucoup!

\- Génial dans ce cas, bon on devrait y aller pour ne pas être en retard, dit Jeno en replaçant son sac sur son épaule droite.

Renjun les suivit jusqu'à la classe où se déroulerai leur cours. Il s'était assis à la table juste en avant d'eux et une fille était venu s'installer à ses côtés se retournant aussitôt vers les deux garçons en arrière.

\- J'organise une fête chez moi samedi, évidement je vous invite et j'espère que vous y serez sinon elle ne sera pas réussi. Dit la fille en leur souriant.

\- On viendra avec plaisir, répondit Jaemin accompagnant le tout d'un sourire envoutant. Par contre est-ce que Renjun peut venir aussi? Qu'il lui demanda en regardant le concerné.

Elle le regarda et sourit.

\- Évidement, comme ça les trois plus beaux garçons de notre années seront présent. 

Renjun fut surpris par la réponse. Elle venait de lui dire qu'il était beau? Jamais de sa vie il n'avait entendu de personnes autres que sa famille lui dire qu'il était beau. Pas qu'il soit affreux mais il se considérait plus comme normal que beau.

Le professeur entra dans la classe et sa voisine de table sortie ses choses pour se préparer. Renjun fit de même et remarqua qu'elle avait écrit quelque chose sur le coin de son cahier qu'elle approcha de lui pour lui permettre de lire. « Je suis Cho Hyeyeon, enchantée». Renjun sourit et pris un crayon pour répondre à la jeune fille. « Huang Renjun, tout autant enchanté». Puis elle répondit. « J'espère avoir la chance de discuter avec toi d'avantage à la soirée». Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle voulait faire plus ample connaissant avec lui? C'était la première fois qu'une fille voulait apprendre à la connaitre. En fait il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis autre que son frère. « Moi aussi je l'espère».

Jaemin donna un coup de coude à Jeno pour attirer son attention sur les deux tourtereaux en face d'eux. Ils allaient devoir agir plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient.


	6. Chapter 6

_Samedi, 21h27, Maison de Renjun ___

__

__La voiture du chauffeur de Jeno venait de s'arrêter devant la maison. Les deux passagers arrières descend pour se rentre vers la porte d'entrer de la demeure du petit nouveau. Un doigt sur la sonnette, quelques secondes, puis la porte s'ouvre sur un Renjun souriant, comme d'habitude. Ils repartent tous les trois vers la voiture, cette fois-ci Jeno s'installe à l'avant laissant Jaemin et Renjun à l'arrière._ _

__

___Samedi, 21h42, maison de Hyeyeon ____ _

____ _ _

____À leur arrivé, ce fut comme si le monde avait arrêter de tourner. Toutes les personnes présentes à la soirée avaient cessé leur activité pour les regarder. Les admirer._ _ _ _

____Un sourire charmeur, un sourire adorable et un sourire timide. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Ils avancent tous ensembles vers les autres, essayant de se fondre dans la masse. Hyeyeon les remarque et s'approche aussitôt._ _ _ _

____\- Vous voilà enfin! Je commençais à me demander si vous alliez vraiment venir! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant à Renjun._ _ _ _

____\- On ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde, affirma Jeno en continuant vers la cuisine où se trouvait les breuvages._ _ _ _

____Il attrape trois verre qu'il remplis l'un après l'autre de son mélange spécial. Personne ne savait la recette excepté lui. Un pour Jaemin, un pour Renjun et un pour lui. Un regard partager entre les trois et une gorgé bien mérité. La soirée pouvait commencer._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____Samedi, 22h57, maison de Hyeyeon ____ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______\- Renjun parle avec Hyeyeon, dit Jaemin à l'oreille de Jeno._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Encore? Je t'avais dis des le garder éloigné d'elle, répondit Jeno frustré._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- J'étais aller pisser._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- T'avais qu'à l'amener avec toi._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno regarde les deux personnes parler. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme ça. Il tire Jaemin vers lui et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Jaemin hoche la tête._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- C'est comme si c'était fait, dit Jaemin en souriant._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno fini le reste de son énième vers et se lève pour marcher vers Renjun. Il pose sa main sur l'arrière de son cou qu'il caresse légèrement. Il fallait seulement espérer que Jaemin fasse sa partie sans problème._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Désolé de vous interrompre, Renjun je peux te parler?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Il hoche la tête et s'excuse à Hyeyeon avant de suivre Jeno un peu plus loin. Une fois l'ennemie hors de vue, Jeno s'approche un peu plus de Renjun qui se retrouve coincé entre le mur et lui._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Je suis déçu Renjun, avoue-t-il en le regardant fixement._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Déçu?_ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Oui, tu ne passe pas de temps avec Jaemin et moi... Je pensais que nous étions amis..._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno baisse les yeux. Renjun se sens soudainement mal. Il est vrai qu'après être arrivé il a pratiquement abandonné ses deux amis pour parler avec cette fille._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Tu as raison je suis désolé..._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Elle te plait Hyeyeon? Demanda Jeno._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Je... Elle est... sympathique._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Peut-être, mais tu devrais laisser tomber, affirma Jeno._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Pourquoi?_ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Pour ça._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno retourne Renjun pour lui montrer ses dires. La scène était plutôt claire et ne pouvait porter à confusion. Hyeyeon embrassait très passionnément un autre garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne les avait jamais vu ensemble avant, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pouvait avoir une quelconque relation avec quelqu'un._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- T'en fait pas, t'es trop bien pour elle, le consola Jeno._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Si tu le dis..._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Aller viens avec nous, on va te faire oublier cette fille._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tout allait comme prévu. Dans quelques heures maximum il serait à eux._ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Chapter 7

Samedi, 23h48, endroit inconnu.

Renjun ne savait pas exactement où ses deux amis l'avait amené. C'était un petit studio assez luxueux dans un quartier chique du centre ville. Le même homme qui les avait conduit jusqu'à la soirée était revenu les chercher et les avait déposé ici. Il avait vu Jeno lui donner un billet de vingts avant de fermer la portière. 

C'était au troisième étage qu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur sans rien dire. Renjun les avait suivit sans poser de question. Il avait prévenu ses parents qu'il ne rentreraient pas dormir ce soir, ils n'avaient donc pas à s'inquiéter. 

C'est Jeno qui entra le code pour déverrouiller la porte d'un blanc immaculé. C'était cinq chiffre que Renjun n'avait pas vu, il avait simplement entendu un petit son à chacun d'eux. Jeno entra la premier alors que Jaemin sourit à Renjun en l'invitant à le suivre. 

La pièce était assez spacieuse. Un salon avec un grand sofa en L accompagné d'une télévision énorme, une cuisine fournie d'électro ménager tous neufs, comme s'il n'avait jamais été utilisé, deux porte fermé, sans doute une salle de bain et une chambre, et pour finir un porte coulissante en verre qui donnait sur un petit balcon. C'était un studio très chic et sans aucun doute très cher. Cependant, il semblait inhabité. 

\- Bienvenu dans notre repère, dit Jaemin alors que Jeno se laissa tomber sur la sofa.

\- Vous vivez ici? Demanda Renjun qui ne comprenait pas tellement le concept d'un repère.

\- C'est notre deuxième maison, explique Jaemin en lui indiquant de le suivre au salon. Jeno et moi venons ici assez souvent pour...

Jaemin hésita et regarda Jeno qui hocha la tête. La porte était verrouillée, ils avaient donc une longueur d'avance sur le petit chinois. Il serait ralentit s'il tente de s'échapper. 

\- Pour nous amuser, continua-t-il en souriant. Et puisque tu es notre ami maintenant nous aimerions nous amuser avec toi.

Renjun n'avait pas remarque que Jeno s'était levé du sofa. Il n'avait pas non plus remarqué que celui-ci s'était placé derrière lui, il l'avait seulement remarqué lorsqu'il était venu placer ses lèvres contre son cou pour y déposer un bref baisé. Il sursauta légèrement au contact inattendu du plus grand, il ne savait pas comment réagir. 

\- Alors Renjun, souffla Jaemin en s'approchant de lui pour venir poser sa main sur sa joue, tu aimerais bien jouer avec nous?

Jaemin s'était approcher davantage et il avait capturer les lèvres de Renjun contre les siennes. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas eu la réaction souhaité. Il avait simplement répondu au baisé du plus jeune de quelque mois tout en plaçant ses mains de par et d'autre de son bassin. 

Suite à cela, Jaemin l'avait regarder plus que surpris, Renjun semblait calme, trop calme. 

\- Je veux bien, mais faites attention je suis très fort à ce jeu.

La cible avait elle aussi deux cibles qu'elle observait de loin depuis quelque semaines déjà. Ils s'étaient fait prendre à leur propre jeu.


	8. Chapter 8

Dimanche, 11h17, Le repère

Les trois cibles étaient assises dans le salon, ils n'avaient rien fait hier. Jeno et Jaemin avaient été pris par surprise et avaient perdu tout plaisir à se jouer de Renjun. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ils souhaitaient en apprendre plus sur leur nouvel ami qui ne semblait pas si innocent.

\- Donc t'es comme nous, commença Jeno en croisant les bras.

\- Si tu veux dire que je suis gay et accro au sexe alors oui je suis comme vous, répondit Renjun.

\- Pourtant, tu semble tellement innocent... Avoua Jaemin.

\- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuse Jaeminie. Vous ne le savez pas, mais depuis que j'au su que j'irai dans ce lycée je vous observe, je vous analyse. J'avais l'intention de m'amuser avec vous moi aussi. Puis vous m'avez rendu la tâche beaucoup plus facile que je ne pensais en venant vers moi.

Jeno déglutit. Renjun était soudainement bien différent. Il semblait bien plus confiant, c'était le vrai Renjun qui était devant eux, pas celui qu'il prétendait être.

\- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tu es allé vers Hyeyeon? Demanda Jaemin.

\- Je l'ai jamais fait avec une fille, puis comme elle semblait s'intéressé je me suis dis que je pouvais tenter ma chance.

\- T'es un vrai connard en vrai, s'esclaffa Jeno. J'aime bien.

\- Je prend simplement ce que la vie a à m'offrir, expliqua Renjun. Puis cette connasse de vie m'a pris ce que j'avais de plus important dons maintenant elle ferait mieux de me donner quelque chose pour le remplacer.

Jeno et Jaemin le regardaient en attendant d'en savoir plus. Où il en était, il pouvait bien tout leur dire, de tout façon ils étaient exactement comme lui. C'était évident qu'ils comprendraient.

\- Mon frère est mort il y a trois mois.

Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils avaient vu des photos de son frère sur son compte instagram mais ils n'auraient jamais pensé que celui-ci était mort il y a aussi peu de temps. C'était très soudain comme révélation.

\- Il vivait avec nous depuis six ans... Ajouta Renjun, se qui alluma une petite lumière dans la tête de Jaemin.

\- Il était adopté? Demanda-t-il.

\- Famille d'accueil plutôt. Mais mes parents le considéraient comme leur propre fils...

\- Mais toi c'était ton frère qu'en public, pas vrai. Dit Jeno qui venait de tout comprendre.

\- Tu ne parle pas énormément mais tu es très intelligent, dit Renjun en souriant. On cachait bien notre petit jeu.

\- Donc le seul garçon avec qui tu as coucher c'est ton «frère»? Demanda Jaemin en miment des guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Non, ma première fois c'était avec un ainé quand je suis entré au lycée. On a passé quelques mois à s'amuser ensemble puis à un moment on n'avait plus le temps de se voir car il devait étudier pour la fac. Je me suis donc tourner vers Chenle, mon frère.

\- Plus tu parles, plus je t'aime bien. Dit Jeno en souriant.

\- Et pourtant je suis certain que tu aimerais encore plus que je cris ton nom. Répondit Renjun.

Jeno et Renjun se bouffaient du regard. Jaemin ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il avait soudainement peur de perdre son compagnon de lit alors que le but premier de la rencontre était de faire de Renjun leur jouet. Finalement s'était eux qui s'étaient fait jouet...


	9. Chapter 9

Nous étions maintenant lundi. Les trois garçons ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis la veille. Même Jaemin ignorait complètement les nombreux appelles et messages de son ami qui lui demandait sans cesse de venir le rejoindre au studio. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir. Il voulait passer un peu de temps seul. Le voir si bien s'entendre avec Renjun l'avait un peu froissé. Le plan initial était qu'ils utilisent Renjun pour avoir un peu de plaisir avant de le jeter comme une vieille chaussette troué, mais il s'était avéré que Renjun était bien plus intéressant qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Au début, Jaemin était content. Puis il avait senti que Jeno appréciait un peu trop le jeune chinois. Il avait peur que ce soit lui la vieille chaussette.

\- Bon matin, souffla Jeno en arrivant derrière Jaemin qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Yah, tu m'as fait peur!

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me rejoindre hier? Qu'il lui demande en s'adossant à un casier.

\- J'ai pas reçu tes messages. Menti Jaemin en rangeant ses livres dans son sac.

\- Je t'ai appelé au moins trois fois.

\- Mon téléphone était fermé.

\- Arrête de me mentir Jaemin. 

Jaemin allait lui dire la vérité, mais au même moment, Renjun pointa son nez entre eux en lui souriant comme à son habitude. Jaemin le regarda et ferma sa case pour pouvoir partir.

\- Je dois aller au toilette, je vous rejoins dans la classe.

Il partie ensuite, laissant Jeno et Renjun perplexe. Ils ne se doutaient aucunement que le plus jeune était jaloux, puis qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Bon peut-être une. Comme il n'avait pas répondu à Jeno la veille, celui-ci avait décidé d'appeler Renjun pour qu'il le rejoigne. 

\- Peut-être qu'il sait ce qu'on a fait hier et qu'il est triste? Suggéra Renjun.

\- Comment il pourrait savoir? Je ne lui ai pas dis et toi non plus.

Renjun haussa les épaules. C'était la seule explication logique qu'il avait réussi à trouver. 

\- Je vais aller le voir, dis Jeno. On te rejoins après.

\- D'accord, à toute!

Jeno partie dans la même direction que Jaemin avant lui et arriva bien vite dans les toilettes. Jaemin était placé devant les lavabos et se passait de l'eau dans le visage. Quand il le vu, Jeno l'attrapa par le bras et le poussa un peu brusquement dans une cabine. L'expression plus que surprise de Jaemin le fit sourire. Il était tout simplement adorable.

\- Alors, dis moi tout. L'obligea Jeno en verrouillant la porte de la cabine.

\- Mais t'es fou Jeno! Imagine quelqu'un nous vois!

\- Je m'en fou, aller parle.

Jaemin baissa la tête en cherchant ses mots. Il ne voulait pas lui dire mais il savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant de savoir. Aussi bien en finir rapidement.

\- J'ai pas trop aimé ta réaction quand Renjun nous a tout dit hier matin...

\- Ma réaction?

\- Oui, tu semblais vraiment trop heureux...

Jeno était bouche bée, puis un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Na Jaemin était jaloux.

\- Tu es jaloux? Qu'il lui demanda.

\- Non! J'ai juste peur que tu me jettes pour lui.

\- C'est toi qui m'oblige à aller vers lui en ignorant mes messages.

Jaemin releva la tête. Il compris immédiatement que Jeno et Renjun s'étaient envoyés en l'air la veille, sans lui. Ça le mettait encore plus en colère parce que Jeno avait dit cela comme si c'était de sa faute alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Laisse-moi sortir, dit Jaemin en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Non, pas tout de suite.

\- Arrête on va être en retard.

\- Je m'en fou, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant.

\- Quoi? Demanda Jaemin en s'impatientant.

\- Te faire comprendre que je te désire.


	10. Chapter 10

Le cours était commencé depuis un bon moment mais Jeno et Jaemin ne s'étaient pas encore présenté dans la classe. Renjun était assis seul au fond, à attendre ses deux amis. Il se doutait un peu de ce qu'ils pouvaient être en train de faire, il était triste de ne pas avoir été invité à les rejoindre. 

Quand finalement ils arrivèrent, Renjun su qu'il avait bien deviné. Leurs visages étaient encore légèrement rouge et la braguette de Jeno n'était pas complètement remonté. Ses camarades de classe devaient simplement pensé qu'ils avaient dû courir, mais lui seul savait la réelle raison. Ils avaient pratiqué un tout autre sport. Leur enseignante les laissa entrer sans poser de question, elle devait penser la même chose que tous les autres. 

Renjun déchira un petit morceau de papier pour y écrire quelque chose avant de le passer vers Jaemin et Jeno qui étaient assis juste derrière lui. Les deux garçons regardèrent le papier. Jeno sourit et Jaemin détourna le regard vers le cours, gêné.

«Jeno remonte ta braguette correctement au moins... Puis vas-y moins fort, Jaemin boitait en entrant dans la classe»

Jaemin n'appréciait pas plus Renjun, mais au moins maintenant il savait que Jeno ne le laisserai pas tomber pour lui. En fait il n'arrivait pas a comprendre Renjun, il semblait tout doux et mignon comme un petit lapin alors qu'en vérité il était un pervers tout comme eux. Il ne savait pas trop comment agir avec lui.

Quand le cours se termina, Jeno devait aller rencontrer un enseignant, ce qui voulait dire que Jaemin et Renjun se retrouvait seul ensemble. Ils allèrent vers une salle de repos qui était un genre de salon, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure là. 

\- Alors, ta journée a bien commencé à ce que j'ai pu voir, dit Renjun.

Jaemin le regarda sans parler. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Avant il n'y avait que lui et Jeno, maintenant il y avait aussi ce jeune chinois.

\- Tu ne semble pas beaucoup m'apprécié, remarqua Renjun.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça.

\- Et bien disons que tu es distant...

\- Ah, je sais pas.

\- Jaemin, tu n'étais pas comme ça la semaine passé.

Renjun avait raison. Jaemin était bien plus sympathique et joyeux la semaine précédente, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore son vrai visage. Donc oui, le gentil Jaemin avait laisser place un Jaemin distant.

\- Tu sais, commença Renjun, ça me rend triste parce que je sentais qu'on allait bien s'entendre. Tu es tout simplement adorable et magnifique.

Jaemin rougit. Renjun venait de lui dire qu'il était magnifique. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu ce commentaire il avait la queue de Jeno enfoncé dans la gorge. Renjun le lui avait dit sans hésiter une seconde, ça montrait qu'il le pensait vraiment.

\- Merci, souffla Jaemin.

\- Pas besoin de me remercier, je ne fais que dire la vérité. 

Jeno arriva à se moment, il était heureux de voir les deux garçons discuter ensemble. Il commençait à se dire qu'ils n'allaient jamais pouvoir s'amuser tous les trois ensemble


	11. Chapter 11

@huangjunie est connecté

@nanajaemin est connecté

huangjunie Coucou

nanajaemin Allo

huangjunie Tu as quelque chose de prévue ce soir?

nanajaemin Non, je vais me faire des ramens et regarder Netflix, pourquoi?

huangjunie Pour savoir, je suis seul chez moi et je m'ennuie

nanajaemin T'es souvent seul?

huangjunie Assez oui

nanajaemin Je te comprend. Moi aussi je suis souvent seul

huangjunie T'es parents font quoi?

nanajaemin Mon père est chef d'entreprise avec sa nouvelle femme comme secrétaire et ma mère habite loin d'ici.

huangjunie Ah je vois

nanajaemin Et toi?

huangjunie Mes parents son médecins spécialisé tous les deux. Ils ne sont pas souvent à la maison, ils vivent pratiquement à l'hôpital. Avant ça allait jamais mon frère mais maintenant je suis seul. C'est dans ce genre de moment que je me sens vraiment seul...

nanajaemin C'est certain qu'il doit beaucoup te manquer. Moi je n'ai jamais eu de frère ou de soeur. 

huangjunie Mais ta mère, tu n'as jamais pensé aller vivre avec elle?

nanajaemin Bof... Elle est gentil et tout mais elle n'a pas vraiment d'argent pour pouvoir s'occuper de moi. Elle est beaucoup plus jeune que mon père et elle est tomber enceinte de moi à sa dernière année de Lycée. Elle n'a jamais eu de diplôme donc ce n'est pas très facile. Avant elle avait l'argent de mon père mais après leur divorce elle n'avait plus rien.

huangjunie Tes parents ont été ensemble longtemps?

nanajaemin pas trop, j'avais cinq ans quand ils se sont séparer. Je sais que je suis un accident et je le sais. Mais mon père est heureux d'avoir un fils qui pourra reprendre son entreprise plus tard.

huangjunie Donc tu es un accident agréable 😉

nanajaemin Exactement ! 😂

huangjunie Si tu veux des soirs qu'on est seul tous les deux on pourrait se voir?

nanajaemin Se voir pour???

huangjunie Être seul ensemble! Yah Jaeminie, il y a pas que le sexe dans la vie tu saura.

nanajaemin Bah je te dirais qu'avec Jeno et toi je commençais à penser que oui ahahah

huangjunie Mais bon, si tu veux on peut s'amuser ensemble aussi 😏😏

nanajaemin Ouai, ça pourrait être bien...

huangjunie Tu as déjà été Top?

nanajaemin Non jamais...

huangjunie Tu aimerais l'être?

nanajaemin Bah avec Jeno c'est impossible

huangjunie Je te parle pas de Jeno là

nanajaemin Tu es Bottom?

huangjunie Je fais les deux, ça dépend je suis avec qui. 

nanajaemin Donc si tu pouvais le faire avec moi tu voudrais être Bottom?

huangjunie Derrière t'es aire mignon je suis certain qu'il se cache une sauvage bête de sexe que j'ai très envie de rencontrer, donc oui je voudrais que tu me prennes.

nanajaemin Merde Renjun...

huangjunie Quoi?

nanajaemin Je bande là...

huangjunie Touche toi

nanajaemin Pas besoin de me le dire

huangjunie Fais le en pensant à moi

nanajaemin Je te texte en même temps, disons que c'est difficile de penser à autre chose

@huangjunie a envoyé une photo

nanajaemin My God Renjun! C'est quoi ça!

huangjunie D'après toi 😌 surement pas celle de Jeno

nanajaemin T'aurai pu me prévenir au moins

huangjunie Ça aurait pas eu le même effet

nanajaemin Peut-être, mais damn!

huangjunie Jaemin

nanajaemin Quoi?

huangjunie Tu as vue que je suis dans la même situation que toi, alors aide moi.

nanajaemin Attend encore un peu, je ne t'oublie pas.

@nanajaemin a envoyé une vidéo

huangjunie Miam, j'aurai bien aimé l'avoir bien profond dans la gorge et avaler tout ceci

nanajaemin Une prochaine fois

huangjunie Bientôt j'espère

nanajaemin Ça devrait

huangjunie Génial 😉


	12. Chapter 12

Une semaine avait passé.

Les trois garçons n'avaient pas encore eu la chance de se retrouver ensemble dans la petit studio pour "jouer". Cependant, la relation entre Jaemin et Renjun s'était grandement amélioré. Ils étaient devenus beaucoup plus proche, et complètement adorable aux yeux de Jeno qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer les prendre un après l'autre.

Pendant la pause du midi, Jaemin et Renjun étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'embêter amicalement en riant. Jeno était un peu plus loin à attendre sa nourriture. Alors qu'il commençait à marcher vers eux, il surpris la conversation de deux garçons plus vieux que lui.

\- Les deux mecs là-bas, tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble?

\- Évidement, on dirait deux tapettes.

Ils se mirent ensuite à rire puis Jeno éclata. Il se foutait bien que Renjun et Jaemin aient l'aire d'un couple, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'ils soient traité de tapette. 

\- Répète un peu pour voir? Demanda Jeno en l'attrapant par son colle.

\- Yah mais qu'est-ce que tu veux!?

\- Tu viens de dire que les deux gars là-bas avaient l'aire de tapette. N'est-ce pas?

\- Oui et alors?!

Jeno fronça les sourcils et le poussa vers l'arrière pour le faire tomber avant de se placer au dessus de lui.

\- Mais t'es fou! S'écria le garçon en regardant Jeno apeuré.

\- C'est qui la tapette maintenant?

Son soit disant ami n'essayait même pas de l'aider. Il avait bien vue qu'il n'arriverait à rien. Ce fut Jaemin et Renjun qui durent intervenir pour le calmer.

\- Jeno lâche-le! Cria Jaemin en lui attrapant le bras pour le lever.

Renjun attrapa son autre bras et aida Jaemin. Un fois qu'il fut debout, les trois garçons partir sous les regards de tout le monde. Jeno s'était emporter. Lui qui avait longtemps eu une réputation de bagarreur au collège, la plupart des gens savaient qu'il ne fallait pas le provoquer car il en venait tout de suite aux poings. 

Jaemin le poussa dans un coin isolé des regards et se plaça devant lui en fronçant des sourcils. Il était le seul qui arrivait à le calmer. C'était grâce à lui de sa réputation avait passer de bagarreur à beau garçon ténébreux.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça!? S'énerva Jaemin.

\- Je sais pas. 

Jeno ne voulait pas leur dire, il avait peur que ça les blesse.

\- Arrête de me mentir Jeno.

Il soupira. 

\- Il vous a traité de tapette.

Renjun et Jaemin se regardèrent un bref instant. Ça ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid. 

\- On s'en fou de ce que les autres pensent Jeno, dit Jaemin en s'avançant vers lui pour passer un main dans ses cheveux corbeaux. 

\- Mais pas moi...

Jaemin sourit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Jeno était mignon quand il le grondait. C'était rare de le voir dans ce genre de position.

\- Au moins la prochaine fois que tu veux frapper quelqu'un ne le fait pas devant autant de témoin. 

\- Oui, je suis désolé.

Renjun s'approcha d'eux et pris la main de Jaemin puis celle de Jeno. 

\- On se fou bien de ce que les autres peuvent penser. Ils sont juste jaloux.

Première fléchette lancée.


	13. Chapter 13

Jaemin était arrivé la premier aujourd'hui. Il était sensé voir Renjun le soir d'avant mais celui-ci avait dû annulé à la dernière minute parce que ses parents étaient rentré plus tôt que prévu. Ça l'avait déçu mais il n'y pouvait rien. 

Il avait ouvert le porte de son casier pour y ranger son cartable, mais un petit papier qui tomba à ses pieds attira son attention. Il le prit et le déplia pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il fut un peu surpris et dû le relire une deuxième fois pour s'assurer que ses yeux ne lui avaient pas joué un tour.

«Il paraît que tu aime te prendre des queues dans le cul... Preuves à l'appuie»

Jaemin ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi ce papier s'était retrouver là. La personne qui avait fait ça voulait sans doute lui réclamer quelque chose en échange de leur silence mais il n'y avait aucune requête. Il replia donc le papier et le mis dans la poche de son pantalon pour être certain que Jeno ne le trouve pas.

\- C'était quoi ce papier?

Jaemin sursauta et se retourne vers Renjun. Une chance que ce n'était pas Jeno. Par contre il n'était pas très loin et marchait vers eux.

\- Je te dirais plus tard.

Renjun avait simplement hoché la tête puis ils s'étaient rendu à leur premier cours de la journée. Jaemin essayait de ne pas trop penser au papier qu'il avait reçu. Il n'y avait aucune menace donc rien pour s'inquiéter. Puis peut-être qu'il n'avait même pas de preuves et qu'il voulait seulement essayer de le faire chanter.

Leur professeur ouvra son ordinateur et le projecteur pour le passer un power point. Quand il ouvrit le power point, une autre fenêtre s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il n'arrivait pas à la fermer. Il avait perdu le contrôle de son ordinateur.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Ça ne devrait pas être long.

Puis la fenêtre qui était précédemment blanche afficha une image d'abord flou, puis claire. On pouvait y voir deux garçons dans une genre de ruelle. Cependant, ce n'était pas une simple image mais bien une vidéo très courte pendant laquelle on pouvait voir les deux garçons se faire plaisir. 

«Hyung~ ah!»

«Tu aimes?»

«Oui~»

«Jaemin, cri mon nom...»

Puis la vidéo se coupa avant que l'on puisse entendre le nom de l'autre garçon. Seulement celui de Jaemin avait été prononcé. Seulement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il se souvenait de ce moment comme si c'était hier. Mais c'était arrivé il y a presque un an, avec son ex derrière un bar. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'il avait été filmé à ce moment. 

\- Jaemin, souffla Jeno à côté de lui. 

Toute la classe chuchotait en le regardant. Il n'en pouvait plus. 

Il se leva et sortit de la classe. Rapidement, Jeno et Renjun sortirent aussi pour le rejoindre.

Jaemin était dans le corridor et essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Puis il sortit le papier de sa poche et le relu encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Renjun lui prenne des mains.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant Jaemin?

\- J'en sais rien... Je pensais pas que ça allait se passer comme ça...

\- C'est quoi ça? Demanda Jeno en prenant le papier.

Il le lu et le lança au sol. 

\- C'est les mecs d'hier je suis certain. J'aurai dû les frapper.

\- Arrête Jeno ça ne changer rien... Dit Jaemin.

Puis le principal arriva et demanda au trois garçons de le suivre dans son bureau.

Deuxième fléchette lancée.


	14. Chapter 14

Le principal avait été très compréhensif. 

Les deux garçons que Jeno soupçonnaient avaient été rencontrer plus tard dans la journée et malgré le fait qu'ils avaient dit n'avoir rien fait ils avaient tout de même été mis sous surveillance plus étroite. De cette façon la direction pourrait s'assurer qu'ils étaient vraiment innocent si d'autres évènements du genre se produisaient.

Le lendemain, aucun papier dans le casier de Jaemin, c'était un soulagement. La journée allait bien se passer. Tellement que lors de son premier cours il devait assister à une conférence dans l'auditorium, donc pas de cours.

\- Je crois vraiment que c'était eux, dit Jeno.

\- On n'a pas de preuve solide, dit Jaemin.

\- Ouai mais rien n'est arrivé aujourd'hui, c'est une preuve ça non?

\- Je ne crois pas, souffla Renjun.

La conférence commença, tous les élèves de l'école étaient assis dans l'auditorium et écoutaient plus ou moins le conférencier parler des danger d'internet. Rien qu'ils ne savaient pas déjà.

\- Je dois aller au toilette. Se plaignit Renjun en se tortillant sur son siège.

\- Bah vas-y.

Renjun se leva et demanda la permission pour sortir avant de partir à toute vitesse. Il était vraiment sur le point de se faire dessus.

Puis, soudainement, toute les lumières se fermèrent brusquement ainsi que le présentation power point du conférencier. Une panne de courant. 

\- Mdrrr, Renjun doit trop avoir peur tout seul dans les toilettes.

C'était belle et bien la cas car il avait aussitôt envoyé un message à Jeno et Jaemin. Cependant, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se rendre au toilette que les lumières s'ouvrir à nouveau. Renjun revint ensuite dans l'auditorium en faisant semblant de pleurer.

\- Plus jamais je vais seul au toilette! Se plaignit-il en s'assoyant de nouveau.

La conférence se termina quelques minutes plus tard, libérant tous les étudiants qui pouvaient profiter de leur pause bien mérité. 

Alors qu'ils sortaient enfin, ils remarquèrent un rassemblement de personnes autour du panneau d'affichage principal. Ils n'arrivaient pas à voir mais ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Quoi!? Qui à mis ça là!!! S'écria Jeno en voyant qu'une photo de lui et Jaemin dans les toilettes la semaine précédente avait été imprimée et affichée à mainte reprise sur le babillard. On les voyait seulement s'embrasser, une chance que la suite n'avait pas été affichée.

\- Circuler! Ordonna un surveillant qui passa par-là. 

Il se mis à décrocher les photos, rapidement aider par Jaemin. Jeno de son côté ne savait pas quoi faire, il restait debout à regarder alors que Renjun essayait de lui parler.

\- Ça va? Jeno... Jenoooooo. 

Aucun signe de vie. Comme si son âme avait quitté son corps. 

Puis le surveillant demanda aux deux garçons de les suivre dans le bureau du principal, encore une fois. 

Renjun était laissé seul. Pour le moment il n'avait pas encore été attaqué.

Pour le moment.

Troisième fléchette lancée.


	15. Chapter 15

Ni Jeno, Ni Jaemin ne s'étaient présentés en cours aujourd'hui. 

Renjun s'était retrouvé seul toute la journée. Il les avait ensuite rejoins studio pour leur passer ses notes de cours, et pour autre chose aussi.

\- Mot de passe, dit la voix de Jaemin derrière la porte.

\- Y en a pas, laisse moi entrer.

Jaemin ouvrit la porte à Renjun qui entra en souriant. Ils lui avaient manqué, c'est fou ce qu'il s'était attaché vite.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui? Demanda Jaemin.

\- Non, autre que des regards louches sur moi rien à signaler.

\- Tu as de la chance tu sais, ils s'en prennent pas encore à toi.

-Ça ne devrait pas tarder, dit Renjun en se laissant tomber sur le sofa à côté de Jeno qui jouait à la console.

Il avait fait la classe à Jaemin pendant au moins une heure pour lui expliquer la nouvelle matière qu'il avait vue. Jeno n'était pas intéressé, il préférait grandement tuer le camps ennemi que de faire du rattrapage de cours.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Jaemin envoyant un regard à Renjun qui lui répondit par un sourire. 

Jaemin plaça lentement sa main sur la cuisse de Jeno qui ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il fallu que Jaemin la remonte pour qu'il daigne poser son regard sur lui. Puis, sa main se posa finalement sur l'objet de ses désire qui lui manquait grandement.

Renjun les avait aussitôt rejoint en posant ses lèvres sur la peau laiteuse du cou de Jeno qui finit par lâcher la manette de la console. La chambre n'était pas bien loin, mais ils allaient profité du sofa pour cette fois. Il fallait bien qu'il serve a quelque chose d'autre que regarder la télévision où jouer à la console. 

Jeno attrapa les lèvres de Renjun à l'aide des siennes pendant que Jaemin exerçait une pression sur son entre-jambe qui commençait à gonfler dans son pantalon. Il lui enleva quelques secondes plus tard seulement et commença à y mettre du poignet. 

La chaleur montait dans la pièce, les trois jeunes hommes allaient enfin pouvoir jouer tous ensemble, eux qui attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. 

Ils enlevèrent tous leur vêtements les uns après les autres en s'aidant, bien entendu. Puis Jeno se leva un bref moment pour aller dans la chambre chercher quelques capotes et du lubrifiant. C'était tout ce dont ils auraient besoin. 

Il regarda Jaemin et lui lança une capote. Celui-ci regarda ensuite Renjun qui l'embrassa langoureusement. Jaemin ne serait ni top, ni bottom, il serait en sandwich entre les deux, ça ne pourrait être mieux.

Deux capotes enfilé, des soupires et un peu de lubrifiant, voilà que les trois garçons étaient emboîtés l'un dans l'autre. La rythme était d'abord lent puis plus il prenait leur pied plus les coups étaient rapides et brutaux. 

Des soupirs, des gémissements, des claquements de peau. Une chaleur bien différente de celle produite par le soleil ou un radiateur. 

Une chaleur sensuelle qui s'accompagnait d'une légère odeur de sueur dû à l'effort de chacun.

Un à la suite de l'autre, ils arrivèrent à leur fin, tombant comme des mouches. Leur peau recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur froide malgré l'aire chaud. 

C'était leur première fois à trois. C'était magnifique.

Amorcement....


	16. Chapter 16

Le lundi suivant, la journée s'était parfaitement bien déroulé. 

Jeno et Jaemin avaient enfin pu respirer un peu. Cependant, Renjun de son côté avait passé une moins belle journée...

\- Tu es certain que tu ne l'as pas oublié chez toi? Demande Jaemin en tenant le sac de Renjun.

\- Non, je l'avais dans la classe ce matin je me souviens très bien. Il doit être quelque part dans mon sac.

\- C'est juste un portable, tes parents t'en achèteront un autre. Dit Jeno qui avait juste hâte de partir.

\- Si je l'avais brisé je m'en ferait pas, mais là peut-être que quelqu'un me l'a volé...

Jaemin ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi Renjun s'en faisait à ce point. Un téléphone volé ne servait pas à grand chose si on ne savait pas le code pour l'ouvrir. À moins que...

\- Bah tu as un code nom? Demanda Jaemin comme si s'était une évidence.

Renjun secoua la tête.

\- T'es sérieux? S'exclama Jaemin.

\- Je l'oubliais toujours alors je l'ai enlevé!

\- Dis moi au moins que tu as supprimé la vidéo que je t'ai envoyé...

Renjun de mordit la lèvre. Ils étaient mort, tous les deux.

Jeno n'y comprenait rien, il n'avait aucune idée de la vidéo dont ils parlaient mais à voir leur réaction ça ne devait pas être une vidéo de chatons. 

Alors qu'il allait leur demander de quelle vidéo il s'agissait, son téléphone vibra, lui indiquant qu'il venait de recevoir une notification sur Instagram. Au même moment Jaemin reçu lui aussi une notification. Un compte Instagram qui n'avait qu'un seul poste l'avait identifié dans ce poste. Pas seulement lui, mais toutes les personnes de sa classe, et bien d'autre. Le poste il le connaissait, c'était sa vidéo. Comment la personne pouvait savoir qu'il s'agissait de lui? On ne voyait pas son visage...

@ytl123 vous à mentionné dans son poste 

ytl123 @nanajaemin te voir jouir est la plus belle chose au monde.

Il n'y comprenait rien. Qui était ce ytl123? Et comment savait-il que s'était lui? Comment avait-il fait pour prendre le téléphone de Renjun?

\- J'ai aucune idée de qui à ton téléphone mais je vais le défoncer quand je vais le trouver, dit Jeno en envoyant son téléphone au sol, brisant l'écran en mille morceau.

Le peu d'élèves restant le regardaient les yeux rond. Ils ne comprenaient pas le geste soudain de Jeno, du moins pas avant de recevoir eux aussi la fameuse vidéo qui circulait partout sur internet maintenant. Ils étaient devenus de vrai bête de foire. Vive la technologie.

\- Venez on dégage.

Jeno était sortie sans même les attendre. Ils partirent à sa suite en courant presque. La personne qui avait fait ça leur en voulait, mais le pourquoi restait inconnu.

Ils étaient rentré chez eux chacun de leur côté en espérant que la vidéo cesse de circuler pendant la nuit et que la journée de demain ne soit pas trop pénible.

Ils pouvaient toujours rêver, ça ne faisait que commencer.

Les fléchettes devenaient des bombes à retardement.


	17. Chapter 17

Renjun n'avait toujours pas réussi à localiser son téléphone volé par le fameux @ytl123. Mais bon il avait déjà poster la vidéo de Jaemin et Renjun leur avait confirmé qu'il n'avait aucune autre vidéo ou photo compromettante dans son téléphone.

Depuis plus d'une semaine, les trois garçons surveillaient les personnes qui les entouraient, cherchant de suspects potentiels qui pourraient leur en vouloir. Mais autre que les deux garçons qui avaient rie de Jaemin et Renjun, il n'y avait personne sur leur liste mental. Voilà bientôt trois jours que la vidéo de Jaemin circulait parmi les étudiants et sans doute pas seulement les étudiants. Elle devait déjà être sur de nombreux sites pornographiques illégaux. Ils n'avaient même pas envie d'aller vérifier, de toute façon ils ne pouvaient rien y changer.

C'était donc une autre semaine qui se terminait sans qu'ils ne sachent comment faire cesser cette malédiction qui les avaient subitement frapper.

Cependant, une chose trottait dans l'esprit de Jeno depuis un petit moment, seulement Jaemin et lui avaient été les victimes de cet agresseur inconnue, jamais Renjun. Peut-être parce que cette personne n'en voulait pas leur ami Chinois qui était nouveau dans leur établissement, mais ça restait tout de même bizarre. 

\- Moi je te dis Renjun tu en as de la chance, souffla Jeno en mordant dans son sandwich.

\- De la chance?

\- Oui, tu n'as rien eu, qu'il expliqua en souriant.

Renjun hocha la tête. Jeno disait vrai. Il n'avait pas été victime de ce psychopathe sexuel, il devait bien y avoir une raison à cela. Il en avait une. Il devait en avoir une.

Puis, comme s'ils étaient sous écoute, ils reçurent tous une notification, un mail. Un simple mail. Plus personne de nos jours utilisait des mails pour communiquer entre eux, ce n'était pas assez rapide. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une seul personne.

\- Je vous paris que c'est lui. Dit Jaemin en ouvrant le mail en question.

« Exposition d'une toile grandeur nature de la bite de Huang Renjun dans la salle communautaire présentement en cours. Entrer gratuite, venez en grand nombre! -ytl123»

\- QUOI!!! S'écria Renjun en se levant précipitamment pour ensuite partir en courant vers la salle communautaire.

Ni Jeno ni Jaemin n'avaient eu le temps de réagir. Leur ami était partie aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il courrait plutôt vite malgré sa petite taille et son manque de muscles.

Ils l'avaient ensuite rejoins dans la salle. Bien évidemment, la toile immense était accrochée beaucoup trop haut pour qu'une personne puisse la détacher sans une échelle. La question était: Comment avait-elle été accroché sans que personne ne voit qui l'a fait?

\- CE N'EST PAS L'AFFICHE POUR LES PORTES OUVERTES! S'écria le principal en entrant dans la salle. RETIREZ MOI ÇA TOUT DE SUITE!!!

Voilà comment cette personne avait fait. Un simple échange entre deux affiches et tout le travaille était fait. Simple et efficace. 

Puis maintenant au moins Renjun avait lui aussi été la cible, les deux autres ne se douterait plus de rien. Bon, il allait sans doute se faire crier dessus par Renjun dans les prochaines heures, mais pour que leur plan fonctionne, il devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Il finirait par obtenir vengeance, et Renjun revenu vers lui pile au bon moment. Le pauvre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait.


	18. Chapter 18

Appelle sortant de Renjunie

«Hey, Junie!»

\- Putain Hyung pourquoi tu as fait ça!

«Fait quoi?»

\- Fait pas le con, l'affiche immense de ma bite!

«C'était pour faire diversion»

\- Diversion?

«Oui»

\- Et pourquoi tu voulais faire diversion?

«Pour pas que Jeno et Jaemin ne se doutent de quelque chose»

\- Je vois donc toi tu t'es dit "Je vais afficher la bite de Renjun en gros dans son lycée ça ne le dérangera pas".

«Tu sais pourquoi on fait ça Junie...»

\- Bah justement, je me demande pourquoi je t'aide.

«Yah, tu étais d'accord pour m'aider.»

\- Oui, juste parce que tu m'as menacé avec des photos de moi trop peu vêtu.

«Je t'ai jamais menacé! Et puis on voit pas ta tête.»

\- Si tu le dis.

« Juniiiiie. Je suis vraiment désolé mais mon plan est déjà tout établie. Ne t'en fais pas trop ils devraient craquer bientôt.»

\- J'espère, je commence a en avoir assez de jouer la comédie. Tu sais que j'ai dû coucher avec eux? 

«Oui je sais, et je te remercie de m'aider. Ne t'inquiète pas trop tu seras récompensé.»

\- Je l'espère bien, je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien.

«Parce que je suis rien pour toi?»

\- Non! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Hyung.

«Je le sais.»

\- Tu es libre ce soir?

«Je bosse»

\- Zut...

«Je te manque à ce point?»

\- Oui...

«Tu es tellement mignon»

\- Arrête.

«Junie?»

\- Oui

«Tu me manque à moi aussi»

\- Hyung...

«Tes lèvres me manquent, ton corps, ton regard, tout de toi.»

\- J'ai hâte de te voir.

«Moi aussi, bientôt, très bientôt.»

\- Je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

«Ils ne leur en restent plus pour longtemps»

\- Taeyong Hyung?

«Mh?»

\- Je t'aime

«Moi aussi Junie, je dois y aller maintenant. Sois sage et patiente encore un peu»

\- D'accord.

Son plan était parfait. Il obtiendrait vengeance sur ce stupide Jaemin qui l'avait trompé avec cette saleté de Jeno. Puis en même temps il récupérait Renjun... Il ne fallait juste pas qu'il apprenne que son frère s'était tué par sa faute. Les adolescents sont tellement susceptible de nos jours. On les attache, on les violes, puis on poste le tout sur internet et il se tue. Pfff, le monde n'avait pas besoin de faible comme eux.


	19. Chapter 19

Jeno et Jaemin avaient reçu des messages de destinataire inconnus tout le week-end. Il ne s'agissait pas de petits messages mignon ou des erreurs de destinataires. C'était plutôt des messages dans le genre de: «Pour combien tu me suçe?», «Ton cul est aussi bon que ta bouche?», «Jte prend sauvagement et toi tu cris, deal?». Au début ils ne savaient pas comment ces personnes avaient pu avoir leur numéro puis après ils s'étaient souvenus que leur numéro étaient dans le portable volé de Renjun. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il n'en avait pas reçu. Il n'avait pas son nouveau numéro dans son ancien portable.

C'est donc les pieds lourds qu'ils étaient arrivés au lycée. Ils avaient passé tout le week-end dans leur entre secret, espérant pouvoir se changer les idées un peu mais ils avaient simplement regarder des séries pendant 48 heures sans arrêt, ou presque.

\- Regarde les putes son arrivées! Tu suces pour 10$?

Jeno avait envoyé un regard meurtrier au garçon qui avait osé leur crier cette insulte qu'ils avaient beaucoup trop entendu.

\- Nan mais moi je donne pas plus que 5$! S'il veut 10 il doit le faire deux fois de suite.

Voilà, eux qui pensaient que l'enfer serait terminé après le week-end ils avaient eu tord. Maintenant les personnes de leur lycée s'en prenaient aussi à eux, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait avant aujourd'hui malgré qu'ils vivaient cet enfer depuis déjà deux semaines. Ils commençaient vraiment a en avoir assez. C'était devenu insupportable et rien ne semblait s'arranger.

\- Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin, dans le bureau du pincipal.

Encore une fois. Ça faisait maintenant partie de la routine pour eux. Un accident, des insultes et les voilà assis en face de leur cher principal qui semblait vouloir les punir eux plutôt que les autres. Qu'allait-il leur dire de bon en ce magnifique lundi matin de fin novembre? Allait-il encore une fois être glaciale comme le vent extérieur ou bien sombre comme les nuits qui semblaient engloutir le jour de plus en plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils avaient tout juste mis les pieds dans le bureau.

\- Parce que vous croyez que c'est notre faute tout ce qui arrive? S'indigna Jeno.

\- Un peu oui. Si vous n'aviez pas envoyé des photos de ce genre ou encore fait des choses dans les toilettes du lycée rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Ils n'en croyaient pas leur oreille. Maintenant c'était leur faute. Ils n'avaient rien demander. Ils vivaient paisiblement sans causer de problèmes et c'était leur faute si ces gens s'en prenaient à eux? La mentalité humaine était tellement insensé et irrationnelle parfois, ça faisait presque peur.

\- Nous avons donc pris une décision, continua le principal.

Ils appréhendaient cette décision. Après ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre ils ne s'attendaient à rien de bon. 

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous le dire mais vous êtes expulsé de cet établissement.

Et voilà. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Qu'allait-il se passe maintenant? Qu'allait dire leur parent? 

\- Vos parents sont déjà informé de la décision. Vous êtes donc libre pour la journée et pour tous les autres jours. Veuillez vider vos cases avant de quitter. Des boites ont été mises à votre disposition.

C'était comme un rêve, un cauchemar, mais malheureusement c'était belle et bien réel. Ça ne pouvait être plus réel. Eux qui vivaient le parfait bonheur d'élève populaire et admiré de tous ils se retrouvaient victimes des brimades de leur camarades et expulser de leur lycée. 

Phase finale enclenchée .


	20. Chapter 20

Ils étaient simplement retourner au studio avec leur carton remplie d'effets scolaires qui ne leur serviraient sans doute plus a rien. Quel établissement allaient vouloir d'eux après une expulsion? Réponse: aucun. Est-ce que la fortune de leurs parents respectif leur permettrait de vivre jusqu'à la fin de leur vie? Réponse: Peut-être, mais ça ne serait pas si facile.

Le portable de Jaemin sonna. C'était son père. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

«NA JAEMIN SALE FILS DE PUTE TU RAMÈNE TES FESSES À LA MAISON TOUT DE SUITE!»

Que des mots d'amour qui sortaient de la bouche de son géniteur.

«TU FAIS TES VALISE ET TU PARS CHEZ TA MÈRE!»

\- QUOI!?! Non mais papa non!

« OHHHH QUE SI!»

\- Tu sais bien que maman n'a pas d'argent pour moi...

«ET MOI J'EN AI PLUS POUR UNE PUTE COMME TOI. ALLEZ RAMÈNE TON CUL TU PREND LE TRAIN À 14H»

Son père avait mis fin à la conversation aussi vite qu'il l'avait commencé. Évidement Jeno avait tout entendu. Il savait donc que Jaemin allait partir dans mois de quatre heures et qu'il ne le pourrait le revoir avant bien longtemps. C'était tout son monde qui s'effondrait petit à petit autour de lui sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Jeno...

\- Tu ferais mieux de partir, dit Jeno en se levant. Tu pars dans peu de temps...

Jaemin l'avait simplement regardé partir dans la chambre sans rien dire de plus. Il s'était ensuite levé lui aussi puis il avait quitter cet endroit pour une dernière fois. 

Le temps avant d'arriver chez lui avait passé beaucoup trop vite. Il était entré, la maison était vide. Un billet de train allé simple était placé sur le comptoir avec une enveloppe bien épaisse et un petit mot.

« Trouve toi un travaille et prouve moi que tu mérite d'être mon fils. À ce moment je verrais ce que je ferais de toi.»

L'enveloppe était remplie d'argent. Il savait exactement ce qu'il avait faire avec tout cet argent. Il allait se rendre chez sa mère, déposer l'enveloppe et repartir comme s'il n'était jamais venu. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Son père serait soulager de ne plus avoir un fils indigne et sa mère aurait de quoi arrondir ses fins de mois pour un petit moment. 

Il avait pris l'argent et il était partie sans valise, il n'en aurait pas besoin de toute façon. Il avait pris ça décision. De toute façon sans Jeno il n'avait plus envie de cette vie. Aussi bien y mettre fin tout de suite avant de souffrir davantage. C'était une souffrance inutile qui pouvait prendre fin en un simple claquement de doigt.

Cible numéro un atteinte. Cible deux, en attente.


	21. Chapter 21

Jeno était finalement rentré chez lui après avoir passé la journée seul dans son studio. Il avait pleuré. Il n'allait pas revoir Jaemin avant très longtemps. Bien plus longtemps qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer.

Ses parents étaient assis à la table quand il était entré. Ils lui avaient demander de les rejoindre pour parler. Il se doutait un peu du genre de conversation qu'il allait avoir et ça ne lui faisait guère plaisir. Il aurait simplement voulu prendre un couche et dormir pendant 72 heures sans arrêt, peut-être même plus.

\- Jeno, puisque tu as été expulsé nous avons dû te trouver un nouveau lycée.

Génial.

\- C'est un lycée privé et tu seras très bien là-bas on te le promet. 

\- Ta mère et moi ne sommes pas fâché, mais nous croyons que c'est la meilleure option pour toi. Nous savons que les dernières semaines ont été difficiles et un changement d'aire te fera le plus grand bien.

Jeno ne comprenait rien de ce que ses parents racontait. Puis, il avait ensuite vu la brochure de ce lycée privé à la campagne avec un internat. Voilà, ils l'envoyait en internat parce qu'il ne voulait plus avait à s'occuper des problèmes qu'il causait sans même le vouloir. La solution était simple et efficace.

\- Tu pars demain matin en train, tu n'auras pas besoin de vêtement et autre, tout est fourni là-bas. Tu as un uniforme qui est vraiment joli tu verras, je suis certaine que tu y seras très bien. Puis tu pourras venir nous visiter pendant les vacances.

La méthode facile et efficace des riches pour se débarrasser de leur enfant sans qu'il ne le sache vraiment s'était de l'envoyer dans un internat dans une campagne perdu au milieux de nul part où il ne pourrait causer aucun problème puisque chacun de ses faits et gestes serait surveillé jour et nuit. Donc pas de petite branlette avant d'aller dormir et pas d'appelle vidéo assez hot avec Jaemin. Puis il allait sans doute se retrouver dans une chambre avec un autre garçon qui ne sera sans doute pas gay, donc aucun moyen de se soulager.

Il en avait marre. Puis sans Jaemin il allait redevenir violent et serait punie sans arrêt avant d'être renvoyer encore une fois et cette fois-ci ses parents allaient simplement lui dire de vivre dans son studio pour le reste de ses jours. À ce moment il irait retrouver Jaemin. Voilà son plan. Il allait faire de son mieux pour se faire expulser et rejoindre Jaemin. C'était la seule chose qu'il voulait, revoir Jaemin.

Il n'aurait pas besoin de plus de deux semaines avant d'y arriver. Dans deux semaines ils seraient de nouveau réuni et pourraient entamer leur vie d'adulte ensemble sans que personne ne les dérange.

\- Attends moi Jaemin, j'arrive.


	22. Chapter 22

Mardi, 18h19.

Un drame s'est produit pendant la nuit de lundi à mardi. Un jeune homme de 17 ans s'est enlevé la vie en sautant d'un viaduc à Busan. Le jeune homme serait le fils du PDG Na Hohyun, chef de l'entreprise Naho ent. Le suicide de ce jeune lycéen aurait pour cause la moquerie de ses anciens camarades de classe. En effet, la direction de son établissement scolaire aurait pris la décision de l'expulsé pour calmer les autres élèves qui s'en prenait à lui. Son père avait donc décidé de l'envoyer chez sa mère pour lui permettre de recommencer sur de bonne base. Le jeune Na Jaemin s'est malheureusement suicidé suite au insulte. Nous prenons donc un moment pour vous dire que le harcèlement est innaceptable et que si vous en êtes témoins vous pouvez le dénoncer de façon anonyme sur de nombreux site gouvernementaux. 

Les funérailles de Na Jaemin aurons lieux le week-end prochain. La famille et les amis sons invités à venir faire leur adieu à ce jeune homme mort beaucoup trop jeune.

Jeudi, 13h12

Alors que nous annoncions plus tôt cette semaine la mort du jeune Na Jaemin, 17 ans, qui s'est suicidé suite à du harcèlement insaissable de la part de ses camarades de classe, nous avons le malheur de vous annoncé que son ami Lee Jeno s'est lui aussi enlevé la vie dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi. Il aurait été retrouvé au matin dans la salle de bain de son internat où il venait tout juste d'arriver. Lui aussi aurait été victime de harcèlement de la part de ses camarades et se serait vu expulser de son ancien établissement. Lee Jeno, 17 ans, fils du directeur des urgences de l'hôpital principale de Séoul, Lee Myungjae, et de l'animatrice télé, Lee Hayoon, s'est lui aussi enlever la vie de façon tragique avant d'être retrouver par des camarades de l'internat. Des mesures de prévention seront prises auprès des jeunes pour minimiser les traumatisme.

Les funérailles de Lee Jeno auront lieu ce week-end en même temps que celle se son ami Na Jaemin. Famille et amis sont invités à joindre la cérémonie pour faire leur adieu à ce jeune garçon mort bien trop jeune.

\- HYUNG TU AS VU LES NOUVELLES!!!

«Du calme Renjun, ça faisait partie du plan.»

\- QUOI!?!?! Mais tu es pas bien dans ta tête. Ils sont morts Taeyong, mort!!!

«Justement, on ne devrait plus avoir de problème avec eux maintenant.»

\- On? Non, toi tu vas avoir des problèmes. De très gros problèmes même.

«Ah oui?»

\- Oui, je te dénonce à la police.

«Comme tu veux. Mais tu sais que je peux publier toutes ces photos en un simple clique. Veux-tu vraiment que tout le monde te vois comme ça?»

\- J'en ai rien à foutre. Des personnes sont mortes à cause de toi.

«Non, ils ont décidé de se tuer eux-même. Je n'y suis pour rien.»

\- Arrête Taeyong. Ton petit jeu a assez durée. 

«Allez Renjun, appelle la police et dit leur tout. Mais tu étais complice.»

\- Tu m'as menacé!

«Fait comme tu veux.»

\- J'en ai bien l'intention

«Si tu pouvais aller les rejoindre ça serait parfait.

\- Ta gueule Lee Taeyong. T'es un foutu psychopathe. 

«Si tu le dis. Ah et en passant, le suicide de ton petit frère»

\- Pourquoi tu me parle de lui connard? Tu le connaissait même pas.

«En fait si je l'ai rencontrer une fois...»

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir.

«Si tu veux, j'ai une magnifique vidéo de sa dernière soirée dans ce monde...»

\- J'appelle la police. Tu es fini Taeyong. FINI!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Renjun marchait seul sur le chemin du retour vers sa maison. Il n'avait plus personne. Plus de frère, plus d'amis, et plus de plan cul. En quelques mois seulement trois personnes s'était tué par sa faute. Son frère, Jaemin et Jeno. 

Taeyong avait été arrêter peut de temps après qu'il ait prévenu la police. Il avait cependant pris la peine d'envoyer les photos osées de Renjun à tout le monde. Mais cette fois-ci, personne n'avait rie, ne l'avait insulté ou autre. Tous avaient la mort de Jaemin et Jeno sur la conscience, lui de même.

Il avait pensé faire pareil qu'eux, puis il s'était souvenu du mal qu'il ferait aux gens autour de lui. Il revoyait le visage en pleure des parents de Jeno, la mère de Jaemin crier sur le père de celui-ci en pleurant. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à ses parents. Ils avaient déjà perdu Chenle quelques mois auparavant. 

Renjun devait vivre avec leur mort sur ses épaules. C'était de sa faute et il serait lâche de mettre fait à sa conséquence en faisait comme eux. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre d'une quelconque souffrance puisqu'il se l'était causé lui-même. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire s'était de ne jamais recommencer.

Il ferait tout sont possible pour se racheter auprès d'eux. Même si rien n'était comparable à une vie perdue, il voulait essayer. Il ne le faisait pas pour se soulager, il le faisait parce que c'était ce qu'il devait faire, tout simplement. Il ne savait pas comment il ferait mais il trouverait, il en avait assez de voir tous les jours des jeunes souffrir à cause d'imbécile comme lui. Il voulait changer le monde un petit geste à la fois.

Parce que parfois, un simple geste anodin peut avoir un impact immense.

Comme on dit, il battement d'aile de papillon peut causé une tornade.

Alors pourquoi un sourire pourrait pas sauver la vie d'un jeune?


End file.
